Runaway
by aloquaciousgirl
Summary: Bella somehow slipped right through their fingers. Tag to the airport scene in Twilight.


_Title: __**Runaway**_

_Rating: K_

_Pairing/Character(s): Canon. Bella, Alice/Jasper_

_Summary: Bella somehow slipped right through their fingers. Tag to the airport scene in Twilight._

_Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns everything Twilight, not me. I'm just grateful she allows us to play with her well crafted characters. _

_Notes: tag to Twilight: the scene at the airport where Bella escapes._

--

"Be careful." Alice asked quietly, kissing Jasper's cheek.

I watched the exchange in silence and my heart ached for what had slipped through my fingers. Was it crazy of me to curse my own humanity? I didn't care, I was ready now, this very second to give it all up…if only I could have Edward.

Jasper nodded his head, and squeezed Alice's hand. I watched a look of serenity cross Alice's face and decided that I was glad I had made this decision. At least this way, nothing would happen to them

"We'll be right back." He promised her.

Jasper turned his back on Alice and took my hand.

The slight touch surprised me and I shivered, but maybe I shouldn't have. In the time since James had set his sites on me, Jasper had been closer to me--physically, at least--than ever before. But that didn't change how icy his touch felt against my skin.

"I'm sorry," Jasper apologized.

I thought he was apologizing because he thought I was frightened by his proximity, I wasn't. "No, its okay," I shook my head, "Just cold."

Jasper nodded his head thoughtfully, then pulled his hand from mine. Without slowing his pace, he took off his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Now, we can't have that," Jasper smiled slightly and I got the feelings that I had periodically, whenever Jasper was in the room, really, that it didn't matter because…_everything was going to be okay_. "I don't think Edward would forgive me if I returned you to him in less than perfect condition."

I nodded my head, feeling guilty as I thought about what might happen between he and Edward if my escape actually succeeded. I had asked him not to blame them in my letter, hopefully he'd listen.

"You don't need to worry, Bella." Jasper's voice was like honey, I decided and I couldn't fight the blanket of safety I felt fall around me when he spoke. I wondered how long it would be until it faded away, if I could even make it to a taxi before crippling fear would wash over me. "We aren't going to let anything to happen to you."

I knew that, and it made me feel guilty. If not for me, they'd never be in this situation.

"Because…you've fought vampires like James before." I said, suddenly realizing this was my one chance to really learn about the creature I could be coming face to face with in a short time.

Jasper nodded his head curtly, and I wondered if he regret opening this question to me. "Yes, I have."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm putting you all in danger…"

"Don't be sorry, Bella. None of this is your fault."

I nodded my head distractedly. "Edward said something…and…"

"What?" Jasper prompted, and I wondered if he could sense how carefully I was thinking to pose my question to get an answer I wanted.

"He said that it's all for the hunt, its because I'm guarded so closely now…that's why he wants me."

"James is a tracker," Jasper said, "The hunt is his favorite part, he likes the challenge of having something he's not supposed to. And Edward has made it an extreme challenge for him, which is why the best thing for you, for now, is to go away with Edward until we can deal with him."

"_Deal _with him?" I forced myself to not think about how tempting it would be to go away with Edward somewhere and just curl up with him and listen to him sing to me.

Jasper pursed his lips, like he felt he'd said more than he should have again. "Yes."

"How?" I pushed.

"With surprising ease." Jasper told me so swiftly that I didn't want to believe him and yet I couldn't not _not _believe him, "I think Edward wouldn't be very happy if I told you how."

I frowned, "Edward doesn't like a lot of things."

Jasper surprised me suddenly, with a laugh. I'd never heard him laugh before.

"No," he stated after he'd composed himself. "You're right."

We'd reached the bathroom now, and I wished I could…_confide _in him, almost. I wasn't stupid though, I knew that if he even had a hint of an idea of what I was going to do as soon as that door closed behind me, I'd lose my only chance at saving my mom.

"I'll wait right here." Jasper motioned to the wall next to the door.

I pushed the door open, and walked slowly waiting for it to clang against its frame. When I heard the bang, I ran.

--

She was anxious, but what human wouldn't be? He couldn't imagine what his emotions would be if he were in her situation, or worse…if Alice was. He felt deeply for the pain that Edward must be suffering now.

Jasper's thoughts took over as he leaned against the wall and waited for Bella to come back out. It didn't matter though, once she came back out he would do his very best to try and still her panic. Alice had promised Edward that they would take good care of her, and he intended on keeping that promise. The promise that went above and beyond Rosalie's snide remarks…

"_Do _try _not to eat her then, Jasper." _

Jasper's lips turned downwards, he didn't know why she insisted on being so difficult…no, that was untrue. He did, and Edward did too, it was just an ugly truth to think about their own sister.

Nevertheless, this was a battle that they would fight, and finish quickly. Dragging out any kind of war wouldn't make things any easier-for any of them. He knew how lax Carlisle was to accept this and kill the tracker, but they all knew there was no other option.

The door closed and he saw two women walk out of the bathroom. Bella should have been ahead of them, he had watched them enter just after she did.

He stopped them, "Excuse me?" He asked, his silky voice stopping them in their tracks. He smiled, and they quickly replied.

"Yes?"

He spoke swiftly. "My little sister went in just after you did, I believe, and I was wondering…if you had seen her. I don't think she was feeling well. About…your height," He pointed to the shorter of the two, "With long brown hair, and very pale."

Both seemed to think on it, but he could sense how insincere their efforts were as the girl he'd compared Bella to smiled at him in a way that Alice would not have been happy with.

"No, I didn't see anyone." That girl replied.

The other girl thought a moment and then responded. "I think we did Melanie," She looked up at Jasper, "This one girl did come running past us…I remember seeing her run into another girl and fall over. She got back up and ran right out the back door."

Jasper froze, there was another door? "Another door?"

Melanie nodded her head. "Yeah-"

"Jasper!"

The girl was cut off as Alice ran over interrupting her swiftly, paying no notice at all to anyone but Jasper.

They exchanged a glance.

"Thank you." Jasper said curtly without a look back to them, and Alice pulled him a short distance away from them. They did not follow.

"Bella's gone." Her eyes were filled with unquestionable fear.

"Go back and meet them Alice, I might be able to catch her…"

She nodded her head, running back to where Edward's plane would land any minute now. He understood her fear as he ran for the taxi port. Not only was Bella surely running to her death, they would have to face their own when they tried to explain to Edward.

--

He shouldn't have taken her, or all three of them should have gone. He should not have left Bella alone.

Edward would not soon forgive him. And after the promise he had made to Edward to treat her with as much care as he would Alice, he would not quickly forgive himself either.

He read Alice's mind before she could see what his course of action would be.

"Edward!" She called his name, but he broke into a run before she could do anything else. "Edward!"

Jasper felt equally defeated, Bella had been gone. He'd returned immediately to be with his wife when their family arrived.

"Bella ran away." Jasper told Carlisle and Emmett tersely. "It was my mistake, I should have considered the implications…"

Carlisle rested a hand on his shoulder for no longer than a moment. "Do not blame yourself."

He looked at the three of them, "We will follow Edward, the time to act is now."

Jasper reached for Alice's hand and they ran after the rest of their family. He only hoped that when the battle crossed them they would be victorious and they would not burying Edward and Bella.

Edward was fast, and strong, but Jasper had always been able to size up his opponents well. James was not a vampire that his brother could battle on his own. If he tried to kill him on his own, he would likely die in the process.

--


End file.
